Ayúdame a amarte
by Takumi Girl
Summary: Uta no price-sama no es un anime yaoi, sin embargo yo soy fujoshi y exigía un poco de amor entre caballeros (?) Ninguno de los personajes, ni el anime ni el juego me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Broccoli. Es mi primer fic. Dejen sus views, que es lo que me dará de comer. Se aceptan sugerencias y... traten de no rompre mi corazón ;-;
1. Descubriendo mis Sentimientos

_Otoya… ¿por qué te amo tanto?_

Eran las únicas palabras que daban vueltas en su mente.

Ichinose Tokiya e Ittoki Otoya estudian en la famosa Academia Saotome para futuros Idols. Son mejores amigos y compañeros de cuarto.

Desde hace no mucho, Tokiya ha estado sintiéndose icómodo con respecto a Ittoki; ¿Qué por qué la incomodidad? Bueno, eso tiene solo una explicación: desde hace aproximadamente ha empezado a ver a su amigo con otros ojos, lo cual le parece bastante raro, ya que él estaba seguro de ser heterosexual. Sin embargo, el lindo y animado pelirrojo, ha despertado en él sensaciones que jamás había sentido por ninguna chica.

De un tiempo para acá, Ichi ha considerado de manera seria confesarle lo que siente a su amigo, pero, le tiene terror al rechazo, ya que de por sí es incómodo que dos mejores amigos se enamoren pero ¡¿Qué ambos sean hombres!?, es impensable.

Cierto día, en la clase S les habían dejado de proyecto escribir unas cuantas notas musicales para darse una idea.

-Nee Tokiya, me voy a bañar

-Si, claro lo que digas- contestó el peliazul sin prestar mucha importancia continuando absorto en lo suyo.

Una vez que el chico de ojos rojos se introdució en el baño, Tokiya pensó:  
_''suficiente, estoy cansado y en serio necesito una ducha''_ (recordaremos que Ittoki está en el baño :O)

Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la regadera, aunque, al abrir la puerta, recordó las palabras de Ittoki:_ "Nee Tokiya, me voy a bañar"_, pero fue demasiado tarde. Bajo el chorro del agua estaba él: Su cabello rojo mojado tapaba toda su cara, sus brazos, no muy marcados pero si con rastro de ejercicio, su torso, su marcado torso, y, finalmente, su miembro.  
La caliente escena lo excitó bastante, incluso, casi al instante, empezó a sentir una pequeña presión ''ahí abajo''

Tokiya, ni en sus fantasías más pervertidas y subidas de tono, había visto el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo. Completamente paralizado, salió de la regadera sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido.  
Cuando el chico salió de la regadera, muy a su pesar sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Estás rojo- comentó divertido Otoya mientras salía de su baño minutos después que él.

-N-no es cierto- dijo tratando de esconder su evidente tono tembloroso.

-Oh, a mi no me engañas, a ti te gusta alguien.

-¡NO!.

-Vamos, puedes contarme.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Pero, somos amigos.

-SÍ, pero ya te dije que NO hay nadie en especial- espetó intentando cortar la conversación

-Pff Tokiya el amargado- el chico río, soltó esa risa que tanto le encantaba a Ichi.

-Cada quien a lo suyo ¿no?.

-Ugh, perdón señor Don ''no me gusta nadie''- dijo 'imitando' de forma chusca la voz de su amigo.

-Déjame en paz ¿quieres?

-Está bien, ya ya.

La tarde pasó, rápido, mucho mas rápido de lo que Tokiya hubiera querido, por que, como es obvio, esa noche no dormiría. En toda el transcurso del anochecer, no pudo sacar esa imagen de su mente.

-Es tarde, vamos a dormir- dejó soltar el pelirrojo.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

Y se apagaron las luces. Llegó esa oscuridad tan temida por Ichi.


	2. Me pones mucho

_Quiero besar cada centímetro de ti, decirte que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti._

Al poco tiempo de haberse quedado dormido, Tokiya empezó a soñar con Ittoki-kun, lo cual no se le hacía extraño después de haber visto semejante escena.  
Por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar un poco de agua para tranquilizarse.  
De pronto, mientras caminaba, empezó a oír ruidos extraños dentro de la habitación.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mmm! ¡Ngh!

_¡¿Qué carajo…?! _

No tardó en darse cuenta de donde provenían esos ruidos. Venían del lado del Pelirrojo.  
Esa clase de sonidos sólo podían indicar dos cosas: dolor o placer. Ichi se atemorizó y avanzó más allá sin encender la luz.  
Caminó y tropezó con barios objetos hasta llegar a la cama de Otoya. Encendió la luz.  
Y ahí estaba él. Su mejor amigo y últimamente dueño de sus mas bajas fantasías: Ittoki Otoya; cubierto con sus sábanas hasta el cuello, sudando y con los ojos cerrados, atrapado en lo que parecía ser una nube de lujuria, totalmente jadeante.

Por alguna extraña razón, Tokiya se imaginaba que era lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó en apagar las luces, darse la media vuelta y volver a su cama pero… algo lo detuvo. Al ver a su amigo de esa manera, una enorme erección creció en él.  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo;_ su_ Otoya, masturbándose en medio de una tremenda excitación. No es que él nunca lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, se imaginaba a Ittoki más inocente.

Entonces, la nube de lujuria también lo envolvió a él. Sin pensarlo, hipnotizado y cegado por el deseo, le quitó de encima las sábanas al Pelirrojo y lo observó. Desnudo y con ambas manos sobre su miembro, el cual estaba visiblemente a reventar de placer, mientras hacia diversos movimientos sobre de el.  
Cuando menos lo pensó, se corrió en sus manos, dejando a Ichi sin habla.

Otoya abrió los ojos, satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer. Se encontró con un Ichinose Tokiya boquiabierto y con un creciente bulto en sus pantalones.  
El oji rojo sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas, junto con una sensación que le indicaba que quería que lo tragara la tierra por la vergüenza.

-T- Tokiya!, t-te ju-juro qu-e n-no e-es lo-o qu-e te-e est-as imagin-nando- tartamudeó debido a la pena.

No obtuvo respuesta. El peli azul seguía en la misma pose.

-¡Ichinose! Tan siquiera respóndeme, digo, el que me estaba espiando eras tú.

Silencio absoluto de nuevo, pero esta vez, Ichi tomó el miembro de su amigo entre sus manos.

-¡T-Tokiya! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo!?

El chico de los ojos azul oscuro solo se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso. Uno muy caliente. No podía negar que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño- dijo por fin Tokiya.  
-¿Daño? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Solo voy a hacer que toques el cielo- contestó con una voz sensual en el oído de Ittoki.  
-¿Q-que?

Acto seguido, volvió a agarrar la parte mas noble de Otoya y comenzó a acariciarla

-¡Ichinose! ¡No juegues con mi cuerpo!- dijo con la voz entrecortada el oji rojo.  
-¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando?- volvió a decir con la voz más ronca y sexy que Otoya jamás había escuchado.

Se dispuso a masturbarlo, en medio de jadeos y gemidos por parte de su uke.

Hizo movimientos circulares, de arriba abajo y Otoya se sentía morir. Sentía que si se corría, iba a hacer el ridículo, puesto que el otro chico pensaría que le había dado todo muy rápido.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no te corres?- le susurró en el oído Tokiya; esas palabras lo había excitado aun mas y eso era lo peor.  
-¿Q-quien dijo que quiero hacerlo?- replicó sonrojado y con un hilo de voz.  
-Ah, que tenemos aquí, ¿te estas resistiendo?- dijo sin dejar de tocarle ''ahí''  
-Ni siquiera estoy excitado.

-Por Dios, no tienes que fingir, estas sudando, gimiendo, erecto, ¿y doces que no estás excitado?  
-Exacto.  
-Bien, entonces, si tu no te vas a correr solo, tendré que ayudarte un poco.

-¡¿A que te refieres con ayudarme?!  
-Palabras.

-¿Palabras?

-Si, como por ejemplo, ya que seremos idols, yo quiero hacerte el amor, pero cantando por favor, quiero sentir tu calor, quiero probar tu sabor.  
-N-no digas esas cosas  
-Quiero tenerte, tocarte y besarte, yo quiero hacerte el amor pero cantándote.

-B-basta.

-Prende el estereo, que de nuevo viene el que te entretiene, te tiene loco, que la música suene y no se frene el disfrute, quiero oír tus gemidos, lo pongo en mute- mordió su oreja.  
-T-tokiya p-por favor.  
-Seré tu cantautor, el que canta entre tus piernas.  
-Por favor….- dijo- duele.  
-Será divertido cuando baje tu cierre.  
-Y-ya, no puedo más.  
-Baja un poco más y te digo que sí, a lo que quieras.

Esas últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que Ittoki se corrió en las manos de Ichi, mientras que este se limitó a lamer su mano.  
Agotado, Otoya cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras que Tokiya, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, durmiendo tambien.

Capítulo hecho el 25 de diciembre de 2013.  
Terminado a las 10:57:14 p.m.

-Takumi Girl. :3


	3. Mi virginidad es tuya

_…Que te parece si te seduzco en mi coche, que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que goces._

Otoya despertó. No quería abrir los ojos, pues se iba a encontrar con el chico mas sensual del planeta durmiendo a su lado, después de una noche por demás caliente.  
Nunca, a pesar de que había tenido varios sueños eróticos con él, se imaginó que Tokiya se atrevería a tocarlo de manera tan lasciva, mucho menos, que lo haría llegar al orgasmo mas intenso de su vida.  
Aunque sabía que tenía que levantarse para ir a tomar clase.

Abrió poco a poco sus rojos ojos, con miedo. Sabía que no iba a poder manejar el nerviosismo después de algo como lo que había pasado. Pero entonces, sintió como estaba solo en su cama y cubierto por sus sábanas. Ichi ya se había ido.

Sintió un gran alivio, y, entonces, pudo levantarse. Mientras tomaba un baño para poder ir a clases fresco, recordó las palabras de Tokiya:

-'_'Quiero tenerte, tocarte y besarte, yo quiero hacerte el amor pero cantándote.''_

Y entonces vino de nuevo el rubor.

_No. Debo olvidarme de lo que pasó anoche. Seguramente Ichi ya sabe lo que siento por él y está jugando con mis sentimientos. Hablaré con Tokiya y le diré que tambien intente olvidar._

Se apresuró a ir a clase. Sabía que no vería a Tokiya hasta entrada la tarde, por que él esta en clase S y Otoya en la A; además de que hoy no había ensayo con STARISH.  
Se apuró a llegar a su salón y vió a Masato.

-Masa-chan, Ohaio.

-Buenos días, Ittoki-kun, ¿Qué tan difícil estuvo la tarea?  
-¡¿Teníamos tarea?!

-Claro, tonto, la de escribir la estrofa de una canción y explicar el por qué de nuestras letras.

-Carajo… olvidé hacerla.

-Te diría que la hicieras, pero Ringo-sensei ya llegó.- una voz femenina los interrumpió.

Su profesora, Ringo, se metió al salón y los saludó.

-¡Chicos, a sus asientos todos! ¡Buenos Días!. Antes de empezar con la clase de hoy, voy a recoger la tarea de ayer. Pasaré por sus lugares.

Otoya se sentaba en la penúltima fila y los nervios lo estaban quemando. No sabía que excusa absurda tendría que inventar. Entonces, su profesora se paró a su costado y le dijo:

-Ittoki-kun, tu tarea.

-Sensei… yo… bueno…  
-¿No trajiste tu tarea?

-No sólo no la traje… olvidé hacerla- dijo apenado el chico.

-Se me hace increible viniendo de ti- respondió su profesora con un tono de decepción.

-Le prometo que no va a volver a suceder.

-Claro que no volverá a suceder, toma tu registro y ve a detención.

-Pero, sensei…

-Te lo ruego Otoya, no me hagas esto mas difícil, toma tus cosas y sal.

El chico, cabizbajo, tomó sus cosas y se limitó a salir del salón totalmente apenado de su irresponsabilidad.

Camino a detención, se encontró con Tokiya en el pasillo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Estaba tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con él antes de la tarde, o, por lo menos, hasta que se le ocurriera como hacer que olvidara lo que había pasado. Quedaron frente a frente y sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas arder.

-¡Otoya! ¿Por qué te mandaron a detención?  
-No hice una tarea.- contestó apenado.  
-Eres un chico malo- Ittoki notó el doble sentido- ¿Debería castigarte?

-N-no hace falta, ya voy a detención- dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué no hace falta?  
-De veras, no.

-Sabes, anoche… después de lo que pasó, tuve un sueño un tanto raro.

-¿Qué soñaste?- tragó saliva, de pronto, Ichi se acercó a su oído y le susurró de forma sensual:

-Tu, yo, haciendo el amor en los baños de la academia.  
-¿Qué? ¿estas loco?

-No, no lo estoy, quiero cumplirlo y tu me vas a ayudar.  
-¡No!

-Si.

Y entonces, sin siquiera avisar Tokiya le tomó el brazo y lo arrastró a los baños.

Entraron y Tokiya se aseguró de haber cerrado con seguro, etonces, comezó a besar a Otoya con deseo.

-¡Espera! Se supone que debía ir a detención.

-Yo también, pero ya veremos como arreglarlo. Dejate llevar.  
-B-bien, pero si lo vamos a hacer, hazlo con cuidado, yo, bueno, soy vírgen.

-¿Me lo juras?  
-Si.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño.

Entonces, Tokiya lo empezó a besar con ardor. Le besó el cuello y comenzó a desabotonar su uniforme.

-Carajo, usas mucha ropa.

-Bueno, comprende, no venía preparado para que me follaras.

Esas palabras pusieron a Tokiya muy caliente, entonces prosiguió quitando la ropa de Otoya hasta dejarlo en bóxer.  
Por alguna razón, Otoya lo detuvo y lo besó también, despojándolo de toda su ropa, dejando, igualmente, su bóxer, solo que con una erección por demás visible.

-¿Ves esto?- dijo Ichi.  
-Como no verlo, es enorme.  
-Y todo tuyo.

Y Otoya se puso duro al instante con eso…  
Se quitaron los boxers e Ichi decidió que debía preparar la entrada de Otoya. Le dio a lamer dos dedos y lo puso de espaldas e introdujo ambos dedos en la entrada del chico pelirrojo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Duele!- dijo derramando lágrimas.  
-Tranquilo, se irá convirtiendo en puro placer.

Y entonces, el dolor intenso se iba convirtiendo en algo que se sentía muy bien.

-¿Te gusta como se siente?

-Como no tienes una idea. No pares.

Se detuvo y sintió atrás algo mas grande.

-¿Qué…?  
-Esto es mío y no son mis dedos. Mueve tus caderas.

Ambos movieron sus caderas de forma rítmica y parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

-M-me voy a correr.

-Hazlo.

Y entonces, ambos se corrieron, disfrutando de un orgasmo totalmente arrollador.

-Deberíamos vestirnos.  
-Ahora no, dejame disfrutar de haberte tenido por fin y descubrir que no es una fantasía.

Capitulo hecho el 1° de enero de 2014.

Terminado a las 7:57:00 p.m.

-Takumi Girl :3


	4. Ámame en serio

_… Te construiría un altar para rezar por ti; luego te haría el amor, hasta contar a mil._

Tokiya abrió los ojos, estaba recostado sobre el suelo de los baños. Sintió frío, entonces, recordó que estaba desnudo. Bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que lo cubría un suéter; _Su_ suéter.

Rió de una manera tonta al hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado. Había hecho el amor, bueno, mas bien había tenido sexo con el dueño de sus fantasías y además, estaba tirado en un baño sin ropa. Vaya escenita.

-_Otoya… no está. Ngh, Otoya- _ dijo para sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa perversa.

Se vistió y salió del baño, tomando rumbo hacia sus clases. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta del escándalo que habían hecho él y el oji rojo.

Después de sonreír con satisfacción, siguió su camino.

(*-*) (*-*)

Ya entrada la tarde, Ittoki se encontraba en su habitación, es decir, tambien la de Tokiya, haciendo sus tareas. No quería volver a olvidarlas y tener que ir a _detención _o mejor dicho a la _detención Ichinose._

Después de hacerlo en el baño con él, simplemente no iba a poder verlo a la cara. Aunque salió bien librado ya que nadie se dio cuenta y asistió a su castigo y a clases de manera normal.

El problema iba a ser cuando Tokiya llegara. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Podría siquiera entablar una conversación con él? Y lo más importante… ¿Iba a resistirse de volverlo a hacer con él?

-_Deja ya eso por la paz. Es mas que obvio que solo te busca para…_

El tacto de una mano fría en uno de sus pezones interrumpió la reflexión. Era Tokiya.  
Decidió levantarse del escritorio y detener a Ichi.

-¿Sabes? Mi cuerpo no es un juguete. No es tu juguete.

-Yo no te trato como tal, además, a ti te gusta que lo haga ¿no?

-No soy un juguete sexual que puedes tomar para satisfacerte y luego tirar.

-Nadie dijo eso.

-No me quieres en serio.

-No te uso como juguete sexual.

-No parece.

-Está bien, para que no sigas pensando que solo te quiero para sexo, hagamos un trato.

-¿Qué?

-A partir de hoy, ninguno puede tocar al otro. Tampoco auto-complacerse. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Y el que caiga primero… ¿Qué hará?

-Tendrá que vestirse con orejas y cola de gato y ser el esclavo sexual del otro por toda una noche.

-Y dale con el sexo.

-¿Aceptas o qué?

-Está bien. Que lindo te vas a ver diciendo ''Nya'' para mí.

-No te confíes. Todo puede pasar.- le guiñó el ojo.  
- Buenas noches.

(*-*) Al día siguiente (*-*)

_-Vaya, que día el de hoy- _pensaba Otoya- _voy a llegar al cuarto directo a dormir y mas ahora que no voy a tener a ese pervertido encima de mí._

Sacó su llave para entrar al cuarto y se encontró con algo que lo dejó congelado.  
Era Tokiya, con un pantalón ajustado, torso desnudo y haciendo ejercicio, sudando. La escena era tremendamente sexy.

-_Maldita sea… ¿Qué no esto es hacer trampa?- _ Maldijo para sí el pelirrojo.

De repente, Ichi se detuvo:

-Otoya… buenas tardes- dijo en tono relajado.

-Joder Ichinose, ¿de cuando a acá haces ejercicio?

-Desde que tengo que desviar mi atención para no tocar tu cuerpo.- Ittoki se sonrojó.

-No me vengas con eso; es como si trataras de provocarme.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no olvides la apuesta.

-Vete al diablo.

-Deberías de intentar algo para descargar toda esa tensión.

-Solo quiero dormir.

-Apaguemos las luces.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Qué cortante.  
-Cierra la boca.

(*-*) Al día siguiente (*-*)

-_Carajo, esto de no tocar a Ittoki fue la idea mas estúpida que se me pudo haber ocurrido- _ decía Tokiya para sí- _pero al menos ayer lo hice sufrir un poco. ¿Qué haré hoy?..._

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y el oji rojo ya estaba ahí. Y de que manera.

Solamente traía puestos sus boxers y estaba haciendo unas cuantas sentadillas de espaldas a la puerta.

Ichi se quedó mirando por varios minutos el trasero de su compañero.

-_Mmm, ese culo es mío y creer que no puedo…_

_-_¿Qué se te perdió en mi trasero?- interrumpió Otoya.

-Nada. Solo se me hace curioso que dijiste que yo era el que te provocaba y ve lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Qué…? Solo estoy apoyando la idea que me diste de desviar la atención en el ejercicio.

-Podrías hacerlo con ropa deportiva.

-Así es mas fácil.

-¿Te importa si vamos ya a la cama? Fue un día pesado.

-Y el cortante soy yo.

-¿Te importa?

-En lo absoluto. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

-Buena noche.

_-No te voy a perdonar por haberme hecho esto.-_ Pensó Tokiya- _El dueño de este juego soy yo.  
_

(*-*) Al día siguiente (*-*)

_-Jaja solo de recordar la cara que puso Tokiya ayer, muero de risa.- _Pensaba Ittoki abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio- _Genial, no ha llegado._

Detrás de él, escuchó pasos. Era Ichi.

-Hazte a un lado.

-Cálmate Tokiya.

De pronto, el chico del cabello azul empezó a quitarse todas sus prendas hasta quedar sin nada.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Ichinose?!  
-Hace calor.

-No tienes por que quedarte desnudo.

-Toma las cosas con calma.

-Vístete.

-No.

Otoya miró el cuerpo de Tokiya… era tan sexy que lo deseaba sin descanso una y otra vez.

-Ya hay que dormir- dijo nervioso el peli rojo.

-Como sea.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Tokiya dormía, se dirigió al baño y se dio placer.

En serio esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Regresó a su cama, aliviado y seguro de que Ichi no había visto nada.

(*-*) Al día siguiente (*-*)

Ittoki abrió los ojos y se percató de que había una nota y se alcanzaban a ver algunos artículos en el escritorio, además de que Tokiya no estaba.

Se levantó y vio que los articulos eran unas orejas de gato, unas pequeñas bragas con cola, unas garras de gato de peluche y un collar con cascabel.

Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a leer la nota:

_Otoya:_

¿En serio me creíste tan estúpido como para no oír que te complaciste?

_Si es así, debiste tomar tus precauciones y no gemir tan fuerte._

_Obvio, perdiste la apuesta y aquí está lo que necesitas._

_Espera instrucciones., Te veo en la noche, gatito._

-Tokiya

P.D.: Va a ser un día largo.

__-Ese bastardo…- dijo furioso Ittoki, tomando las cosas, guardándoles en un cajón y maldiciendo.

Tomó su uniforme, salió de ahí enfundado en su pants de deportes, rumbo a clases.  
Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo… esperando que la noche llegara rápido.

Capítulo hecho el 5 de enero de 2014.  
Terminado a las 11:58:51 p.m..  
-Takumi Girl :3


	5. El dueño de mis fantasías

_Amarte como te amo, es complicado. Pensar como te pienso es un pecado. Mirar como te miro está prohibido y tocarte como quiero es un delito._

-_¿Habrá leído ya la nota?- _ pensaba para sí Ichi, que se dirigía al salón de la Clase A, con un pequeño papelito en la mano. Hecho un vistazo al salón y estaba vacío- _Perfecto._

Desde lejos, divisó la pequeña mochila de Otoya y caminó hasta a ella, introduciendo el papelito dentro.

(*-*)

ittoki regresaba con sus compañeros a su salón después de la práctica de Educación Física.  
Abrió su mochila y notó un pequeño papelito en el interior. Se limitó a abrirlo y leerlo.  
_  
Otoya:  
Supongo que leíste la nota y debiste notar que escribí 'espera instrucciones', bien, tus instrucciones son las siguientes:  
-Tienes que usar el traje cuando yo llegue.  
-No puedes rehusarte a hacer ninguna de las cosas que te pida. Me complacerás en todo.  
-Debes decorar la habitación de manera especial._

Gracias por leer. Cuento las horas para que sea de noche.

_-Tokiya._

Ittoki no dijo nada. Ya ni enojarse le serviria de algo.

(*-*)

La noche había llegado e Ittoki estaba solo en su cuarto. Acababa de culminar con sus tareas, lo cual significaba, que debía prepararse para la noche mas intensa de su vida.  
Bufando, sacó del cajón los artículos y se quitó la ropa, quedando desnudo; después se puso las bragas, el collar, las orejas y las garras. Eso si que era vergonzoso. Se veía como lo que era: Un sumiso.

Decidió colocar en la habitación con unas cuantas velas rojas aromáticas que tenía guardadas desde navidad. Obviamente, no iba a decorar. Solo las encendió.

Se subió a la cama de Tokiya y simplemente se acostó para esperar a que llegara. A decir verdad, la espera no fue tan larga puesto que al poco rato se abrió la puerta y los nervios lo invadieron, Era Tokiya.

-Ngh, no sabes lo bien que te ves vestido así.- le susurró Ichi en el oído sensualmente.

-Cállate.  
-No, no, no. Debes decir 'nya'.  
-Nya- dijo en tono aspero.  
-De esa forma no. Tu sabes como me gusta.  
-N-nya- contestó con una voz debil y sensual; totalmente sonrojado, lo que puso a Tokiya muy rápido.  
-¿Sabes?  
-¿Qué?- decia conservando el tono anterior.  
-Quiero que esto que acabas de provocar en mi, lo pagues.  
-¿De qué forma, sempai?  
-Me la vas a chupar.  
-¡¿Qué!?  
-Oh si. Arrodillate.- Otoya obedeció y se puso de rodillas frente al ya excitado Ichi, mientras este se deshacía de sus pantalones y se bajaba el boxer.- Ahora.

Ittoki, nunca había hecho eso, así que solo se dejó llevar por el deseo. Tomó el miembro de Tokiya y comenzó a pasar su dedo de arriba abajo, provocando los gemidos del seme. Luego, optó por pasar su lengua de igual manera, hasta que lo introdució en su boca.

-¡Ahhh!- Ichi lo tomó del cabello- ¡No pares! ¡Así! ¡Ngh!- como ultimo paso, presiono ligeramente sus dientes y entonces Tokiya le gritó- ¡M-me corro!.

Y así fue. Otoya lo tragó. Estaba actuando como todo un experto, lo que excitaba a Tokiya aún más; aunque en su vida jamas lo había hecho ni imaginaba hacerlo nunca. Se levantó quedando de frente al peliazul.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, gatito- dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
-G-gracias sempai- contestó sonrojado Ittoki-kun.  
-Ahora lo que sigue.  
-¿Ah? ¿Hay mas?  
-Tu lindo trasero aun espera por mi pene.  
-¡Sempai! ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!  
-Yo sé que lo esperas con ansias. Pero primero, habrá que hacer algo con esto.- dijo sensual acariciando el miembro del uke por encima de las bragas- No se trata de que solo yo disfrute ¿no?.

Ahora, Ichi cargó a Otoya hacia su cama y lo puso sobre ella con cuidado. Como si fuese un delicado ángel de porcelana.

-Baja las bragas.  
-S-si- contestó con el mismo tono con el que había iniciado.

Una vez al aire el miembro de Ittoki, el chico de los ojos azul oscuro comenzó a pasar su dedo índice sobre él.

-Ngh!  
-¿Cómo se dice?  
-Nya- contestó excitado.

Luego de jugar con sus manos, se dispuso a bajar su cabeza e hundir su boca en el miembro de su 'gatito'. Lamidas, arriba, abajo, dentro y fuera. Solo escuchaba los excitantes 'nya' del pelirrojo y sabía que lo estaba haciendo absolutamente bien.  
Al poco tiempo, sintió dentro los líquidos del chico y sonrrió.

-Eso fue rápido.  
-¡Cierra la boca!  
-¿Ah?  
-Perdón amo.  
-Esto es malo, no tengo lubricante- el chico pelirrojo se acercó a su oído y le dijo:  
-Hagámoslo así.

Tokiya bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior de nuevo y puso en cuatro al otro chico.  
Comenzó a meter despacio su miembro por el pequeño orificio.

-¡Duele!  
-Tranquilo, te tienes que acostumbrar.  
-Nya, nya!  
-Te empieza a gustar.  
-¡Nya!

Entonces todo eso se convirtió en un vaivén de caderas. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Y los excitantes 'nya' del chico de los ojos rojos invadían la habitación.

-¡Me corro!  
-Al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, ambos se corrieron. Despues de eso, tuvieron sexo contra todo lo que se les puso enfrente: cama, escritorio, puerta, muro. A ellos era lo que menos les interesaba.  
Despues de eso, solo durmieron abrazados como si no hubiera mañana.

Capítulo hecho el 17 de enero de 2014.  
Terminado a las 8:21:46 p.m.

-Takumi Girl :3  
P.D.: perdón por tardar tanto ;-; pero es que entré a la escuela (/_-)  
En fin… gracias por leer 3


End file.
